The Calibrachoa is a very popular plant that is used for flower bedding and potting in the summer season. There are only a few Calibrachoa having small flowers, currently classified as Calibrachoa, such as ‘Suntory SP-R’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,557), ‘Sunberubu’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,754, ‘Sunbelchipi’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,355) and ‘Sunbelki’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,558). These are of the semi-decumbent type, a medium plant height, abundant, branching, and a high resistance to heat and rain and disease.
The new variety of Calibrachoa plant according to this invention originated from crossing with the Calibrachoa variety called ‘9W16’ and the other Calibrachoa plant variety called ‘9W6’.
First of all, a crossing was conducted with the ‘9W16’ variety as female parent and a Calibrachoa plant variety ‘9W6’ as pollen parent in April 1998 at 863-1, Aza-Iketani, Omori-cho, Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan. From that crossing 50 seedlings were obtained and 5 seedlings were selected in view of their semi-erect growth habit by the end of September 1999. These 5 seedlings were grown and were tested during potting and bedding trials. Only one plant was selected in September 2000. The selected plant was propagated by cutting and then grown in pot on trial in the green house and the field at 863-1, Aza-Iketani, Omori-cho, Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan from April to October 2001. The botanical characteristics of the finally selected plant were examined, using similar variety ‘Sunbelchipi’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,355) for comparison. As a result, it was concluded that this new Calibrachoa is distinguishable from any other variety, whose existence is known to us, and is uniform and stable in its characteristics. This new variety of Calibrachoa plant was named ‘Sunbelho’.The new variety reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
In the following description, the color information is in accordance with The R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England. A color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plants (J.H.S. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
The ‘9W16’, used as female parent in the obtaining of this new variety ‘Sunbelho’, is our bred variety previously filed in Japan. The main botanical characteristics of the ‘9W16’ are as follows:    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Semi-decumbent.            Plant height.—18 cm.            Spreading area of plant.—Slightly large.            Blooming period.—April to late October in the southern Kanto area, Japan. The plant shape does not change throughout this period.                            Stem:                                Thickness.—2.8 mm.            Pubescence.—Sparse.            Branching.—Abundant with the superior branching propensity, especially secondary branches are.            Length of internode.—2.2 cm.                            Leaf:                                Shape.—Semi-lanceolate.            Length.—5.2 cm.            Width.—2.2 cm.            Color.—Dark yellow green (R.H.S. 146A, J.H.S. 3508).            Thickness.—0.3 mm.            Pubescence.—Sparse.            Leaf attaching angle to stem.—Horizontal.                            Flower:                                Facing direction.—Slantly upward.            Type.—Single.            Shape.—Funnel-shape with five-fissured limb.            Shape of petal tip.—Slightly acute.            Waving of petal.—Weak.            Lobation of petal.—Shallow.            Diameter.—2.9 cm.            Color.—Petal: Vivid red purple R.H.S. 74A, J.H.S. 9207). Bottom color of corolla throat: light greenish yellow (R.H.S. 5D, J.H.S. 2703). Outside color of corolla tube: Bright greenish yellow (R.H.S. 5C, J.H.S. 2905).            Reproductive organs.—1 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens.            Fertility.—Fertile, but self-incompatible.            Peduncle.—1.3 mm in thickness, and 2.3 cm in length.            Physiological and ecological characteristics.—High resistance to cold, heat, rain and diseases, such as powdery mildew. The resistance to heat and rain is very strong.                            Blooming: A bloom commonly lasts approximately 10 days on the plant. Pinching in not necessary to ensure continuous blooming; however, it does tend to enhance bloom production.
The ‘9W6’, used as male parent in the obtaining of this new variety ‘Sunbelho’, is our bred variety and not filed in Japan nor any other country. ‘9W6’ had been grown in Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan. The main botanical characteristics of the ‘9W6’ are as follows:    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Semi-erect.            Plant height.—26 cm.            Spreading area of plant.—Slightly large.            Blooming period.—April to late October in the southern Kanto area, Japan. The plant shape does not change throughout this period.                            Stem:                                Thickness.—2.2 mm.            Pubescence.—Normal.            Branching.—Abundant with the superior branching propensity, especially secondary branches are.            Length of internode.—1.7 cm.                            Leaf:                                Shape.—Lanceolate.            Length.—4.8 cm.            Width.—1.3 cm.            Color.—Dark yellow green (R.H.S. 146A, J.H.S. 3508).            Thickness.—0.3 mm.            Pubescence.—Sparse.            Leaf attaching angle to stem.—Horizontal.                            Flower:                                Facing direction.—Slantly upward.            Type.—Single.            Shape.—Funnel-shape, with five-fissured limb.            Shape of petal tip.—Slightly acute.            Waving of petal.—Weak.            Lobation of petal.—Shallow.            Diameter.—3.1 cm.            Color.—Petal: Vivid red purple (R.H.S. 61C, J.H.S. 9507). Bottom color of corolla throat: Strong greenish yellow (R.H.S. 4C, J.H.S. 2707). Outside color of corolla tube: Pale greenish yellow (R.H.S. 5D, J.H.S. 2703).            Reproductive organs.—1 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens.            Fertility.—Fertile, but self-incompatible.            Peduncle.—1.2 mm. in thickness, and 1.6 cm in length.            Physiological and ecological characteristics.—High resistance to cold, heat, rain and diseases such as powdery mildew. The resistance to heat and rain is very strong.                            Blooming: A bloom commonly lasts approximately 10 days on the plant. Pinching is not necessary to ensure continuous blooming; however, it does tend to enhance bloom production.
The ‘Sunbelchipi’, used as a comparison in the obtaining of this new variety ‘Sunbelho’ is our bred variety previously filed in Japan (Seeds and Seedlings Law Registration No. 7232) and U.S.A. (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,355). The main botanical characteristics of the ‘Sunbelchipi’ are as follows:    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Semi-decumbent.            Plant height.—16 cm.            Spreading area of the plant.—Slightly large.            Blooming period.—April to late October in the southern Kanto area, Japan. The plant shape does not change throughout this period.                            Stem:                                Thickness.—2.4 mm.            Pubescence.—Normal.            Branching.—Abundant with the superior branching propensity, especially secondary branches are.            Length of internode.—2.1 cm.                            Leaf:                                Shape.—Lanceolate.            Length.—5.2 cm.            Width.—1.4 cm.            Color.—Dark yellow green (R.H.S. 146A, J.H.S. 3508).            Thickness.—0.4 mm.            Pubescence.—Sparse.            Leaf attaching angle to stem.—Horizontal to slightly droopy.                            Flower:                                Facing direction.—Horizontal.            Type.—Single.            Shape.—Funnel-shape, with five-fissured limb.            Shape of petal tip.—Medium.            Waving of petal.—Weak.            Lobation of petal.—Shallow.            Diameter.—2.9 cm.            Color.—Petal: Vivid purplish red (R.H.S. 57C, J.H.S. 9707. Bottom color of corolla throat: Strong yellow (R.H.S. 9A, J.H.S. 2513). Outside color of corolla tube: Light greenish yellow (R.H.S. 5C, J.H.S. 2904).            Reproductive organs.—1 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens.            Fertility.—Fertile, but self-incompatible.            Peduncle.—0.8 mm in thickness, and 2.0 cm in length.            Physiological and ecological characteristics.—High resistance to cold, heat, rain and diseases such as powdery mildew. The resistance to heat and rain is very strong.                            Blooming: A bloom commonly lasts approximately 10 days on the plant. Pinching is not necessary to ensure continuous blooming; however, it does tend to enhance bloom production.